<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long may their dynasty last by InPrisonForSparkling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838753">long may their dynasty last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling'>InPrisonForSparkling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Cat Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Phil's wife Kristin is the goddess of death, Ranboo has died before the story but he comes back to life, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, obviously, technodad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blood God, Technoblade, finds a mortal.<br/>The mortal is dead, but the god can always sense when someone has killed. In defense, in his name, simply for the pure thrill of it all, it doesn't matter. And this mortal has killed.<br/>This mortal has the makings of a god.<br/>So Technoblade has the mortal rise, not as a mortal, but as the Blood God's own apprentice.</p><p>Blood for the Blood Prince. Long may the dynasty last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade is not usually one to care much about mortals.</p><p>He accepts their offerings, grants them power in return, but they all die eventually, so what's the <i>point</i>?</p><p>But this... this is an exception.</p><p>There is a mortal- a dead mortal- lying on the ground in front of him right now. Moments before his death, the mortal prayed and prayed, giving so many offerings so quickly that Techno couldn't simply <i>ignore</i> him.</p><p>But what intrigues Techno the most is that this mortal wasn't praying for power. He was begging for his life, hoping that the Blood God could give him enough strength to make it through the battle.</p><p>And it intrigues Techno even more is that the mortal wasn't fighting for the sake of it. He was fighting because he had to, and judging by the sheer amount of torn-up corpses on the ground around him, he was damn good at it.</p><p>Techno may have been too late to save him, but this mortal, unlike so many others hoping to earn the Blood God's favor, did not kill mindlessly.</p><p>So Techno considers his options. He has one chance to appoint the right Blood Prince, as is decreed by the ancient laws of the worlds, and he must choose correctly.</p><p>Technoblade smiles slightly. He's already made his choice.</p><p>"Mortal," he whispers, kneeling down to the mortal, "with these words and this blood you have spilled, by my sword, I appoint you the Blood Prince."</p><p>And then his smile widens. Already, the voices are chanting, "Blood for the Blood Prince!"</p><p>The Blood God, Technoblade, grins as he watches the combined will of the voices and his own divinity lift the mortal up and clothe him in gold and silver, emerald and ruby, black and white. "Rise, Blood Prince, and tell me your name!"</p><p>And then.</p><p>And then, the voices are quiet. There's a tangible hush as the Blood Prince stumbles to his feet.</p><p>"My name," he says, staring up in wonder at the Blood God himself, "is Ranboo."</p><p>Techno holds out his hand to steady the new god. "Technoblade. But you can call me Techno."</p>
<hr/><p>Ranboo is in awe of the gods' palace. As he should be- it's beautiful, the sort of thing that mortal architects dream of.</p><p>He's still somewhat convinced this is all a dream. He can't be the Blood Prince, that's ridiculous, and yet here he is.</p><p>And then Philza, the <i>Angel of Death</i> himself, lands in front of them. "Techno, mate, how's it going?" he greets cheerfully. "Found a Blood Prince yet?"</p><p>"Actually, I have," Techno replies smugly. "His name is Ranboo."</p><p>Ranboo waves awkwardly, trying not to stare at the <i>literal husband of Death herself.</i></p><p>"Oh, hey there, Ranboo!" Phil says with a big smile. "How are you?"</p><p>"Confused," Ranboo admits. "I'm still pretty sure this is a dream, if I'm honest."</p><p>Phil laughs. "Dream wouldn't do that. He's pretty damn secretive about all of this."</p><p>Ranboo laughs nervously, pretending that he knows who Dream is.</p><p>"Dream, the god of dreams and also our leader," Techno supplies helpfully.</p><p>Ranboo tries to disguise his sigh of relief with a cough. "Ah, thank you."</p><p>Phil looks at him in a way that makes Ranboo feel like the Angel knows everything about him. "Mate, you're new here, it's okay not to know things. Hell, <i>I</i> didn't know Dream existed until Kristin brought me here."</p><p>Ranboo nods gratefully. "Thank you, Philza."</p><p>Phil grins at him. "No problem, mate. And you can call me Phil."</p><p>Then, he spreads his wings and takes off, and Ranboo feels like a little kid again, eavesdropping on stories of the gods and dreaming of what they might be like.</p><p>"Come on, kid." Techno puts a hand on his back. "There's a few more things we need to do."</p><p>In that moment, Ranboo truly feels like the Blood Prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream here is nothing like SMP!Dream, just letting y'all know lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So. You'll have to meet Dream," Techno explains, adjusting his cape. "It's not like he can override my decision to make you the Blood Prince, but as he's the leader, he has a right to know about it."</p><p>Ranboo nods. "Okay. Will I meet him today, or...?"</p><p>Techno shrugs. "You'll meet him whenever he notices a new presence in the Palace. I can't interfere with your meeting, anyway, so how does a tour sound?"</p><p>"Who'd be touring me?" Ranboo asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Techno waves a hand dismissively. "My brother Wilbur, probably. God of music," he adds when Ranboo gives him a questioning look.</p><p>"Someone call me?" someone who has to be Wilbur smirks, appearing in front of the two.</p><p>Ranboo jumps at the sudden sound, then tries to disguise it by looking away and whistling.</p><p>Wilbur gasps. "Oh, a <em>newbie</em>? I haven't seen anyone new in forever!" He makes puppy dog eyes at Techno. "Can I show him around? Pleaseee?"</p><p>Techno sighs irritably. "I was going to ask you to anyways, so yes."</p><p>"Yes!" Wilbur shouts with a grin. Then he pauses. "You were going to ask me to? Are you in charge of him- <em>wait</em>." His smile grows, and there's a mischeivous glint in his eye. "You chose the Blood Prince!"</p><p>Techno rolls his eyes, but he can't help smiling. "Yeah, I did."</p><p>Wilbur sighs dramatically. "Oh, finally! I thought you'd never decide."</p><p>"It's an important choice, shut up!" Techno snaps.</p><p>"Well, he seems like a good choice," Wilbur says, and then he turns upside down. He's floating. Upside down.</p><p>Ranboo knows that he shouldn't get freaked out by this- they're gods, for fuck's sake- but he just freezes. He doesn't get it.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I died once," Wilbur says so nonchalantly that Ranboo believes him, despite his mind screaming that none of this is even remotely possible. "Since gods can't really die, I'm like... technically a ghost. Some of the others can float, but they can't do this!" Wilbur grins and does a loop-the-loop in the air.</p><p>Ranboo laughs, and Techno smiles.</p><p>"You gonna take Ranboo on that tour now?" Techno asks Wilbur, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, of course!" Wilbur retreats back to the ground, and puts his hand on Ranboo's shoulder. "Come on, there's loads to show you."</p><p>Ranboo nods, smiling. He thinks he could get used to this.</p>
<hr/><p>"-and this is Fundy's room, he's my son, the god of loyalty. And Sally's room, she's my wife, goddess of seafarers," Wilbur continues, pointing out each room and landmark as they come to it. "Oh, we're at the courtyard! This is one of my favorite places in the Palace."</p><p>"And why's that?" Ranboo asks curiously. They've been on the tour for a while now, and Wilbur is an informative and captivating tour guide. He has a way of making just about anything interesting.</p><p>"Well, it's very pretty, for starters." Wilbur laughs. "Then again, most things here are. But it's just... It's calm, and there are good memories here, like when me and Techno would spar as children."</p><p>"He must have been very good," Ranboo comments, gazing out at the courtyard.</p><p>"Oh, he was good, alright," Wilbur grumbles. "Beat me almost every time."</p><p>Ranboo laughs. "Perks of being a Blood God!"</p><p>Wilbur glares at him for about two seconds before dissolving into laughter as well. "You better not get it from him!" Then Wilbur looks at something behind Ranboo. "Ah, that's my cue to leave. Good luck, Ranboo, I'll see you soon!"</p><p>Ranboo watches, confused, as Wilbur disappears. Then he turns around.</p><p>"Heya, Blood Prince," the stranger says, raising a hand in greeting. "My name's Dream."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi everyone, i have been gone for centuries,<br/>sorry that this chapter is short but i wanted to get it out!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno watches from his balcony as Dream and Ranboo have their discussion.</p>
<p>Often, now, gods are made and not born, selected from worthy mortals. In fact, Phil, Wilbur and Fundy are the largest godly family connected by blood in history. But that just means Techno remembers coming here for the first time, Phil guiding him gently through the corridors until they came upon Dream.</p>
<p>Dream is strange. Young and bold, he was barely Techno's age when they met, and yet he has such an intimidating presence, such a <i>power</i> to him. His friends- George, god of sleep, and Sapnap, god of fire- are loyal to him and shine just as brightly.</p>
<p>Ranboo seems nervous. Dream, noticing this, backs away slightly and changes his stance to be less aggressive.</p>
<p>The conversation ends. The newest member of the pantheon shakes Dream's hand.</p>
<p>Techno smiles. Seems it went well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment for internet hugs if you want them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>